Löwin in der Schlangengrube
by Mondschatten
Summary: Hi,ich hab eine neue Geschichte für euch.Es geht vorerst um GW/BZ,später werden DM/HG auch zu Hauptpersonen.
1. Böses Erwachen

Name der Geschichte: Löwin in der Schlangengrube

Autorin: Mond-chan

Pairing: GW/BZ (erstmal)

Genre: Romantik und Drama

Rating: ab 16 Jahren

Kapitelanzahl: 29 an der Zahl

Update: wöchentlich

Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört JKR, die Geschichte und die erfundenen Personen Mond-chan

Hi, hier bin ich mit meiner neuen Story. Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch so gut wie mir.

Ich werde jede Woche am Freitag (kann variieren) ein neues kapitel on stellen, da die story bereits komplett fertig auf meinem pc ist. Ihr könnt also beruhigt sein, es wird nicht mitten drin aufhören.

Ein großes Dankeschön geht an meine Betaleserin Windy/RubyCeltic. Ohne sie hättet ihr jetzt keine neue Geschichte von mir. Danke, Süße.

1. Böses Erwachen

Ginny schlug die Augen auf. Wo war sie? Sie richtete sich vorsichtig auf. Einen kurzen Moment lang sah sie gar nichts, doch dann gewöhnten sich ihre Augen an die Dunkelheit. Sie ließ den Blick schweifen. Durch ein kleines Fensterchen konnte man Sterne sehen. Der Mond war nicht da.

Ginny atmete tief durch und stand vorsichtig auf. Sie tastete hinter sich und fühlte ein hartes Brett, auf dem eine Decke und ein Kissen lagen. Auch zwei Eisenketten fühlte sie, an denen das Brett aufgehängt war. Das Mädchen tastete sich an der Wand weiter Richtung Fenster. Dort angekommen stellte sie fest, dass sie bequem hinausschauen konnte.

Doch sie konnte außer den Sternen nicht viel erkennen. Also tastete sie sich weiter. Gegenüber der Pritsche konnte sie eine glatte Wand ausmachen und gegenüber dem Fenster befand sich augenscheinlich eine Tür. Ginny tastete darüber. „Holz." murmelte sie. Sie blickte durch ein vergittertes Loch und sah einen von Fackeln erleuchteten Flur. Es war unheimlich. Die Schatten flackerten an den Wänden.

Auf dem Gang ertönten plötzlich Schritte. Ginny wich unwillkürlich zu der Pritsche zurück. Jetzt waren die Schritte direkt vor ihrer Tür angekommen. Doch sie entfernten sich wieder. Ginny atmete tief durch und ließ sich auf der Pritsche nieder. Sie massierte ihre Schläfen, die zu pochen angefangen hatten.

Wieder ertönten Schritte und diesmal hielten sie vor Ginnys Zelle an. Ein Schlüssel drehte sich und die Tür wurde geöffnet. Eine Gestalt mit Kapuze trat mit einer Fackel herein. Ginny erkannte das Gesicht nicht, bemerkte aber, dass die Gestalt in der anderen Hand eine Peitsche hielt. Ihr Herz begann heftig zu klopfen. Der Kapuzenmann trat vor und Ginny sah eine zweite Gestalt, etwas kleiner, ebenfalls mit Kapuze. Die kleinere Gestalt stellte sich neben die Tür, während der erste Kapuzenmann vor sie, Ginny, trat.

Das Mädchen holte tief Luft. „Wo bin ich? Wer sind Sie?" platzte es dann heraus. Der größere Mann ließ die Peitsche knallen, nachdem er die Fackel der zweiten Gestalt gegeben hatte. Ginny zuckte zusammen. „Du redest nur, wenn du gefragt wirst, Weasley-Ratte." fauchte der Peitschenmann. Ginny schwieg erschrocken. „Ich stelle dir jetzt eine Frage und du wirst sie beantworten. Wo. Ist. Harry.Potter?" sagte er langsam und betonte jedes Wort der Frage.

_/Flashback/_

_Ein paar Tage früher._

„_Ginny, du darfst keinem verraten, wo wir hin wollen." schärfte Harry der Schwester von Ron ein. „Ich weiß eh nicht, wo ihr hin wollt. Und warum darf ich es niemandem verraten?." meinte sie beleidigt und schob die Unterlippe vor. _

„_Versteh doch, Ginny, wir müssen verschwinden. Wohin und warum können wir dir nicht sagen!! Vertrau uns einfach." sagte Ron und wollte seine Schwester in den Arm nehmen, doch sie wich aus. _

_/Flashback Ende/_

„Ich weiß es nicht." antwortete Ginny wahrheitsgetreu. „Du warst die letzte, die ihn gesehen hat. Wo ist er hin?" „Ich weiß es nicht." wiederholte Ginny. „Falsche Antwort." sagte der Mann und ließ die Peitsche knallen. Ginny schrie auf. Vor Schmerz und Schreck, denn die Peitsche hatte sie am Bein getroffen. Es brannte höllisch. „Sag die Wahrheit!" drohte der Mann. „Ich. Weiß. Es. Nicht." sagte Ginny deutlich. Wieder knallte die Peitsche. Ginny fiel zu Boden, da sich die Schnur um ihre Beine gewickelt hatte, und schürfte sich das Knie auf. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen. Ein erneuter Hieb traf ihren Rücken und Ginny versteifte sich vor Schmerz. Wieder ein Hieb. Ihre dünne Bluse zerriss. Sie stöhnte unterdrückt und presste die Lippen aufeinander, da sie keine Schwäche vor den Männern zeigen wollte.

„Das passiert, wenn du nicht die Wahrheit sagst. Du warst die letzte, die mit ihm geredet hat. Du hast jetzt drei Stunden Zeit, dich zu erinnern, wo Harry Potter ist. Wenn du es bis dahin nicht weißt, wirst du noch wesentlich schlimmere Schmerzen erleiden. Das war nur zur Aufwärmung, ein kleiner Vorgeschmack. Also überleg es dir genau, ob du uns weiterhin anlügen willst." Damit wickelte der Mann die Peitsche zusammen und begab sich zur Tür. Ginny lag am Boden. Er ging nach draußen und die zweite Gestalt folgte ihm. Die Tür fiel ins Schloss und es war wieder dunkel. Von weit her hörte Ginny das Geräusch des Schlüssels. Dann war sie allein. Wunderbare Dunkelheit umfing sie.

_/Flashback/_

„_Ja, von mir aus, nehmt es doch mit ins Grab, wenn ihr wollt. So wie Mum... und Dad... und die anderen." Ihr kamen die Tränen, doch sie versuchte sie zu unterdrücken. Sie wollte nicht weinen. Nicht jetzt. Ron war blass geworden. „Wir werden nicht sterben, Ginny." meinte Harry und fasste nach ihrer Hand, doch Ginny zog sie schnell weg und wich ein Stück zurück. „Und warum muss ich hier bleiben?" fragte sie. Das Trio sah sich an. Dann sagte Hermine: „Jemand muss sich um George kümmern." Ginny wischte sich über die Augen. Auch wenn sie dieses Argument nicht wirklich akzeptierte, gab sie auf „Na gut." meinte sie. „Und ihr verratet mir wirklich nicht, wo ihr hingeht?" Das Trio schüttelte die Köpfe. Ginny seufzte._

_/Flashback Ende/_

Ginny kam wieder zu sich. Die Schmerzen hatten nachgelassen und so richtete sie sich langsam auf. „Waren das Todesser?" fragte sie sich und merkte, dass sie zitterte. Es war kühl in ihrem Gefängnis. Sie holte sich die Decke und legte sie sich über ihre Schulter. Dabei zuckte sie zusammen, denn das Material traf ihre Wunde am Rücken. Sie tastete vorsichtig danach und spürte eine klebrige Flüssigkeit. Blut. Ginny fühlte wieder Tränen, doch sie biss die Zähne zusammen. Sie war stark. Deshalb durfte sie nicht weinen.

Sie setzte sich vorsichtig auf die Pritsche und lehnte den Kopf gegen die Wand. Dann schlief sie ein. Ein traumloser Schlaf.

Sie wachte von einem Geräusch auf. Nach kurzer Zeit realisierte sie, dass es von der Tür kam. Sie kauerte sich zusammen, doch die Tür wurde nur kurz geöffnet und ein Tablett wurde hereingestellt. Das konnte Ginny durch den Schein der Fackeln sehen, der in den Raum fiel. Dann wurde die Tür wieder verschlossen und das Licht verschwand. Ginny wartete, bis sich die Schritte entfernt hatten und tappte dann vorsichtig zu dem Tablett.

Sie ließ sich auf den Boden sinken und tastete danach. Ihre Finger trafen auf etwas Hartes. Ein Krug. Wahrscheinlich mit Wasser gefüllt. Sie tastete weiter. Ihre Finger berührten noch etwas. Brot. Ginny biss davon ab. Es war trocken und hart. Trotzdem knabberte sie daran, da sie das Gefühl hatte, schon seit Ewigkeiten nichts mehr gegessen zu haben. Sie ließ jedoch einen Teil davon übrig. Man konnte ja nie wissen. Anschließend nahm sie den Krug mit beiden Händen auf und roch daran. Sie tauchte den Finger hinein und schleckte ihn ab. Dann trank sie. Es schmeckte nicht gut, war aber "Besser als gar nichts." (wie sie vor sich hinmurmelte.)

Als ihr Durst einigermaßen gestillt war, stellte sie den Krug beiseite und trat ans Fenster.

Sie sah hinaus und spürte eine tiefe Traurigkeit in sich aufkommen.

_/Flashback/_

_Voldemort war besiegt. Trotz seines Todes gab es noch sehr viele Todesser, die weiterhin Menschen, sowohl Zauberer als auch Muggel, umbrachten._

_Molly, Arthur, Bill, Percy und Fred hatten den Tod gefunden im Kampf gegen Voldemort und seine Todesser. _

_George lag im Koma. Man hatte ihn ins St. Mungos gebracht. Ginny gab ihrem Bruder keine große Überlebenschance, denn wenn er aufwachen sollte, würde sie ihm erzählen müssen, dass sein Zwillingsbruder tot war. Sie wusste, dass die Zwillinge ein sehr bindendes Verhältnis zueinander gehabt hatten und deshalb würde George diesen Schlag nicht überleben._

_Harry, Hermine und Ron waren verschwunden._

_Charlie war bei seinen Drachen und war in diesem Kampf nicht beteiligt._

_Auch Ginnys Freunde waren gestorben._

_Sie war jetzt allein. Ihre Familie war zerstört._

_/Flashback Ende/_

Ginny hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren, während sie am Fenster stand. Ein Luftzug streifte sie und bescherte ihr eine Gänsehaut. Also tappte sie zur Pritsche zurück und legte sich hin. Sie zog die Decke über sich und schlief trotz düsterer Gedanken ein.

Sie wachte von dem Geräusch eines Schlüssels auf. Die Tür knarrte leise. Ginny richtete sich langsam und vorsichtig auf. Herein trat wie das letzte mal eine Kapuzengestalt. Leise schloss diese die Tür hinter sich. Ginnys Augen hatten sich schnell an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt und so konnte sie erkennen, wie die Gestalt auf sie zukam. „Sind schon drei Stunden vergangen?" fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme. Die Gestalt hielt vor ihr an und schlug die Kapuze zurück. Ginny erkannte dieses Gesicht sofort.

So, das wars, Leute, ich hoffe, es hat euch bis jetzt gefallen und ihr schreibt mir viele kommis. Entschuldigt das miese Ende, aber ich muss ja sichergehen, dass ihr schön weiterlest.


	2. Die Folter

Name der Geschichte: Löwin in der Schlangengrube  
Autorin: Mond-chan

Pairing: GW/BZ (erstmal)  
Genre: Romantik und Drama  
Rating: ab 16 Jahren  
Kapitelanzahl: 29 an der Zahl  
Update: wöchentlich

Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört JKR, die Geschichte und die erfundenen Personen Mond-chan

Meiner **Betaleserin Windy** gilt mein besonderer Dank. Süße, du bist die Beste

Ein großer Dank geht an die Kommischreiber **Claire Fraser, night angel, abbyMalfoy, Becca, Lovely-Sweetheart**

Danke für euere tollen kommis, ich hab mich sehr gefreut.

Hier gibt's das nächste Kapitel. Ich hab ja gesagt, die Tage können variieren, deshalb gibt's das neue erst heute, am sonntag, 23.6.

Viel Spaß dabei

2. Die Folter

Ginnys Augen hatten sich schnell an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt und so konnte sie erkennen, wie die Gestalt auf sie zukam. „Sind schon drei Stunden vergangen?" fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme. Die Gestalt hielt vor ihr an und schlug die Kapuze zurück. Ginny erkannte dieses Gesicht sofort.

„Blaise Zabini!" quietschte sie erschrocken auf und drückte sich an die Wand.

„Ja, der bin ich. Sei bloß leise, wenn sie mich hier erwischen, dann bin ich dran." flüsterte der

Schwarzhaarige. Ginny verstummte und ließ zu, dass er sich neben sie setzte. „Was machst du denn hier?" fragte sie dann leise. „Wenn ich das wüsste?", antwortete er sehr leise, sodass sie ihn nur schwer verstand. Nach einer kurzen Zeit der Stille übergab er Ginny eine Salbentube und redete mit wieder festerer Stimme "Hier ist etwas für deine Wunden."

Nach kurzem Zögern, nahm sie die Tube von ihm entgegen und musterte das Gesicht ihres ehemaligen Klassenkameraden genauer. Sie verstand nicht, was dieser hier bei ihr wollte. Wieso war er gekommen? Machte er sich Sorgen? Doch,...nein das konnte nicht sein. Aber was dann? Weiterhin starrte sie ihn an und kam zu dem Schluss, dass sie ihn wohl oder übel fragen musste! Sie öffnete den Mund, doch kam keine Silbe über ihre Lippen. Was, wenn das ein Trick war und sie so an den Aufenthaltsort der anderen kommen wollten. Was sollte sie denn jetzt machen? Wieso hatten die anderen sie nur alleine zurückgelassen. Hätten sie sich ihr nicht anvertrauen können? Sie senkte den Kopf und betrachtete die Tube.

Blaise stand auf. „Ich muss los, wenn mich jemand hier erwischt, dann ist die Hölle los. Ich erklär dir später, warum ich zu dir gekommen bin." flüsterte er hastig, als könnte er Ginnys Gedanken erraten. Bevor Ginny antworten konnte, hatte Blaise schon die Kapuze über den Kopf gezogen und begab sich zur Tür. Kurze Zeit später hörte Ginny das inzwischen vertraute Geräusch des Schlüssels, dann entfernten sich die Schritte von Blaise und es herrschte wieder eine erdrückende Stille.

Ginny fühlte sich noch einsamer als zuvor. Sie richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Tube. Vorsichtig schraubte sie den Deckel auf und drückte etwas von dem weißen Gel auf ihre Handfläche. Dann schob sie ihren knielangen Rock etwas nach oben und schmierte die Salbe auf das aufgeschürfte Knie. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen, da es brannte. Das gleiche machte sie mit dem Kratzer auf ihrem Rücken, den sie glücklicherweise mit einer Hand erreichen konnte.

Dann schraubte sie den Deckel wieder zu und versteckte die Tube unter dem Kissen. Dann wartete sie und hing ihren Gedanken nach.

Etwa eine Viertelstunde später ertönten abermals Schritte auf dem Korridor und hielten vor Ginnys Kerkertür an. Die Gryffindor wurde blass, als sie sich wieder an die Drohung erinnerte. Die Tür wurde geöffnet und drei vermummte Gestalten kamen herein. Wortlos trat einer von ihnen auf sie zu, fesselte Ginny mit einem Zauber und band ihr ein Tuch vor die Augen. Die anderen zwei packten sie an den Schultern und schleiften sie mit. Es ging durch den Korridor, dann eine Treppe hinauf und nochmals ein kurzer Gang, der bei einer Tür endete. Der Mann stieß diese auf und schubste Ginny hinein. Ihr wurde die Augenbinde abgenommen und es schien, als wäre die Zeit stehen geblieben. Die schweren Vorhänge, der Richtertisch, hinter dem drei vermummte Personen saßen und die Fackeln an den Wänden, dazu eine spanische Wand (sowas wie eine Abtrennung aus Plastik, die man zusammenschieben kann, dahinter sind die Folterinstrumente) und ein Seil, das von der Decke hing. Ginny wurde vor den Richtertisch geführt. Die Fesseln verschwanden. Der Mann in der Mitte erhob sich. „Ginevra Weasley, ich habe eine Frage an dich und ich rate dir, sie mir zu beantworten! Wo ist Harry Potter?"

Ginny holte tief Luft und fasste all ihren Mut zusammen. „Ich weiß es nicht!" fauchte sie und bekam eine Ohrfeige des Mannes neben ihr. Ihre Wange brannte. „Du willst die Wahrheit nicht sagen? Nun gut, dann sieh." Er deutete auf die Wand, die jetzt zusammengeschoben wurde. Dahinter kamen die Werkzeuge eines Henkers zum Vorschein. Ein ebenfalls vermummter Mann trat hervor. Er führte die Geräte vor wie ein Gaukler auf dem Jahrmarkt sein Spielzeug. Sanft strich er über die geflochtenen Ruten; befriedigt nickte er, als er eine von ihnen in die Fingerschrauben legte, das Gewinde zudrehte und die Reiser mit einem leisen Knacken zerbrachen. Ginnys Beine wurden mit einem male sehr schwach. Sie fing an leicht zu beben.

Der Mann schloss die Beinschrauben, bis nur noch ein winziger Spalt zwischen den hölzernen Bohlen klaffte; er zog das Seil, das von der Decke hing, zu sich herab, befestigte einen Sack mit einem schweren Gewicht daran und riss ihn mit einem heftigen Ruck in die Höhe. Zufrieden lächelte er, als das Gewebe riss und das Gewicht auf den Boden polterte. Die ganze Zeit über sprach er kein Wort; als er seine Vorführung beendet hatte, ließ er die Wand wieder auseinander ziehen und verschwand hinter ihr.

„Bringt sie in die Kammer zurück." befahl der Richter. „In ein paar Tagen wirst du erneut verhört und dann wirst du die Wahrheit sagen. Gesünder wäre es für dich" drohte er und Ginny wurde abgeführt, nachdem ihr wieder die Augenbinde umgebunden worden war.

Nach kurzem Weg kamen sie an ihrer Zelle wieder an. Ihre Wächter stießen sie durch die offene Kerkertür, sodass Ginny in den Raum stolperte und hinfiel. Böses Lachen erklang unter den Kapuzen. Dann wurde die Tür wieder abgesperrt und die Schritte verschwanden. Ginny fühlte sich von der Vorstellung aufeinmal sehr müde und schwach. Ihr ganzer Körper fing an zu zittern. Sie taumelte zur Pritsche und fiel darauf. Kurze Zeit später war sie eingeschlafen.

Zwei Tage vergingen. Der einzige Besuch in dieser Zeit war jemand, der ihr immer ein Tablett mit Essen vorbeibrachte Am dritten Tag kamen wieder die vermummten Männer und führten Ginny erneut in die Folterkammer. Es sah genauso aus wie bei ihrem erstem „Besuch", nur dass die Spanische Wand fehlte. Ginnys Knie wurden wieder weich. Der Richter erhob sich.

„Ginevra Weasley, hiermit wirst du zum letzten Mal gütlich ermahnt, zu sagen, wo Harry Potter steckt."

Die schweren Vorhänge. Die vermummten Personen. Das Seil, das wie ein Galgenstrick von der Decke baumelte, Ruten, Zwingen, Blöcke, eiserne Fesseln. Dies alles verängstigte sie schon, doch sie blieb standhaft und zeigte ihre Angst nicht.

„Ich weiß nicht, wo er ist." sagte sie mit fester Stimme. Der Richter stand auf. „Legt ihr die Fingerschrauben an." Ginny wurde blass, als zwei Gehilfen des Henkers sie zu einem kleinen, massiv gebauten Tisch zerrten, auf den eine Eisenzwinge geschraubt war. Einer drückte sie auf den Hocker davor nieder und hielt sie fest, der andere zog ihre Arme über den Tisch und legte ihre Finger zwischen die eisernen Bänder.

Ginny betrachtete ihre Finger. Meine Finger werden nicht knacken und brechen, wie das Reisig. Ob ich hinterher mit ihnen noch etwas fühlen kann? fragte sie sich etwas eingeschüchtert.

Sie sah den kurzen Blick nicht, den Henker und Richter austauschten, und merkte nicht, wie der Henker herantrat und an der großen Flügelschraube drehte.

Der erste Schmerz kam überraschend, deshalb stieß Ginny einen kurzen Schrei aus. Dann presste sie die Lippen zusammen. Es war auszuhalten. Sie war stark

„Wo ist Harry Potter?" hörte sie wieder die Frage, die sie nicht beantworten konnte.

„Ich weiß es nicht." wiederholte sie. Der Richter winkte wieder, wieder senkte sich die Schraube ein Stück. Ginny biss sich so fest auf die Lippen, dass sie Blut schmeckte. Sie schloss die Augen und lenkte ihr ganzes Denken auf ihre Finger, auf die Schmerzen, die darin wühlten, auf die ungeheure Last, die sie niederdrückte.

„Wo. Ist. Er?" Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Verdammt noch mal, ich weiß es nicht!" fluchte sie mit schmerzverzerrter Stimme.

Plötzlich ließ der Druck nach, ihre Finger waren wieder frei. Einen Augenblick lang spürte sie nichts. Es tut gar nicht weh dachte sie und sah erstaunt die blauen Male unter den Nägeln und die dunklen Blutstropfen, die träge über die Fingerspitzen auf die Tischplatte rollten.

Dann jedoch kamen die Schmerzen, stärker als vorher, tobten durch die Finger, pochten so heftig, dass der ganze Körper zuckte und der Kopf wie unter Hammerschlägen dröhnte. Wie aus der Ferne hörte Ginny die Stimme des Richters. „Bringt sie in die Zelle zurück. Bis sie die Wahrheit sagt, wird sie gefoltert."

Willenlos ließ Ginny sich abführen. Als ihre Bewacher sie in die dämmrige Zelle stießen,taumelte sie und fiel zu Boden. Dann wurde es dunkel um sie.

_/Flashback/_

_Ginny schlenderte durch die Winkelgasse. Sie war auf der Suche nach Zutaten für einen Trank, den sie nach langer Suche in einem schwarzmagischen Buch gefunden hatte. Der Trank würde bewirken, dass George zum einen überleben würde und zum anderen normal trauern konnte, wenn er erwachen sollte. Ginny glaubte ganz fest daran, wusste aber auch um die Gefahr für George, der den Tod seines Zwillings nicht überleben würde. Deshalb brauchte sie den Trank. Die meisten Zutaten hatte sie schon, es fehlten nur noch ein halbes zermahlenes Horn von einem Einhorn und ein Wundsekret eines seltenen Käfers. Das Sekret kaufte Ginny in einer Apotheke, doch wo sollte sie ein zermahlenes Horn herkriegen? Einhörner waren magische Wesen, welche nicht "legal" getötet werden dürfen, wegen ihrem wertvollen Horn. Deshalb war es sehr schwer, an ein solches zu kommen._

_Sie kam an der Abzweigung zur Nockturngasse vorbei und beschloss kurzerhand, sich dort umzusehen. Dort sollte eigentlich etwas zu finden sein._

_Sie wanderte durch die dunkle Gasse. Ganz geheuer war es ihr nicht, besonders da es viele Gerüchte über diese Gasse gab und sie selber noch nie diese betreten hatte. Hier trieben sich normalerweise nur die schlimmsten Zauberer rum. Von Schwarzmagiern bis zu Verschmähten und Verrätern. Also kein geeigneter Ort für sie._

_Es waren kaum Zauberer unterwegs. Eine schwarze Katze huschte vor Ginny über die Straße. Leichter Nebel zog auf. _

_Plötzlich richteten sich Ginnys Nackenhaare auf. Sie wurde beobachtet. Sie wusste es. Schnell wirbelte die Rothaarige herum, doch da war niemand. Natürlich war da niemand. Wer sollte sie denn bitte schön verfolgen? Ginny ging weiter. Trotzdem wurde sie das Gefühl nicht los, dass jemand da war und jedem ihrer Schritte folgte. Ginny begann zu schwitzen._

_Sie tastete in ihrer Jackentasche nach ihrem Zauberstab und umgriff diesen. Langsam ging sie weiter, jederzeit dazu bereit, ihren Zauberstab zu ziehen, wenn es nötig wäre. _

_Drei vermummte Gestalten tauchten mit einem Mal vor ihr auf. Ginny wich zurück und hob ihren Zauberstab. "Expelliarmus!" donnerte eine tiefe Stimme, die scheinbar von dem Mittleren der drei kam. Ginnys Zauberstab wurde ihr aus der Hand gerissen und von dem Mann aufgefangen. Ohne groß zu überlegen, drehte Ginny sich um und rannte los, doch weit kam sie nicht. Schon nach kurzer Zeit hörte sie erneut die Stimme einer Person, welche die Worte "Impedimenta" rief und gleich darauf "Incarcerus". Ginny spürte, wie sie gelähmt wurde und sich gleichzeitig Seile um ihren Körper schlangen, so dass sie der Länge nach hinfiel. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr rühren. Egal was sie versuchte, es funktionierte einfach nicht. Die drei Todesser kamen auf sie zu und stellten sich um sie. Einer von ihnen streckte die Hand aus und packte sie..._

_/Flashback Ende/_

Jemand hielt sie fest! Ginny schrie und riss die Augen auf. Eine schwarz gekleidete Gestalt stand vor ihr. Ginny erkannte nicht, wer es war. Sie schluchzte auf, riss sich los und fiel von der Bank. So schnell sie konnte, krabbelte sie in eine Ecke und kauerte sich zusammen. "Geht weg!" murmelte sie, von Schluchzern geschüttelt.

**So, wieder mal ein gemeines Ende, aber ihr wisst ja, dass ich die story bereits fertig habe, ich will nur, dass ihr lust kriegt, weiterzulesen bis denne**


End file.
